Alice
Alice is a minor playable character in Odin Sphere. She only appears during segments that take place in the Attic Library and is the reader of the Erion Saga series of books, with her presence effectively serving as a framing device for the story. Character Overview Alice is a young girl who has an incredibly vivid imagination. Although her family is never shown, she mentions having a grandfather and her mother is heard calling her down for cake. She also presumably has a father. The epilogue of the story reveals that she actually lives in Erion one thousand years after the Armageddon destroyed it and is one of Gwendolyn and Oswald's many descendants. Appearance Alice is the youngest character present in the game, as she appears to be even younger than Mercedes. She is fair-featured and has blue eyes, as well as long blonde hair that she keeps in twintails held by black bows. (The bows, interestingly, appear to be on the sides of her pigtails rather than around them at the base.) This causes her to greatly resemble her ancestors, Gwendolyn and Oswald. She wears a simple long-sleeved blue dress with a white collar and underside, white bloomers, and black and grey-striped socks with black shoes. Personality Not much is known about Alice's personality. She is shown to be very affectionate to her cat Socrates and enjoyed reading the Erion Saga despite the sad ending. She also seems to be a slight snob, as when Alice asked Socrates to follow her when her mother called her down, she said "Fine, suit yourself!" when he didn't immediately come down. History (Pre-Game) Alice was born over a thousand years after the Armageddon as the direct descendant of Gwendolyn and Oswald. She entered the Attic Library with her cat Socrates and began reading a series of books referred to as "The Erion Saga," which were apparently loved by her grandfather, and became thoroughly invested in them. Story Alice doesn't play an active role in the main story, as she is simply reading Gwendolyn, Cornelius, Mercedes, Oswald, and Velvet's tales as they unfold. After finishing The Book of Armageddon, she expresses sadness due to everyone in the world dying while remarking her grandfather still somehow liked the books anyway. After putting down The Book of Armageddon, she notices a coin-like object inlaid in the cover and removes it, noting that it resembles the symbol of Valentine. She makes a wish for the Pooka to regain their human forms, but reminds herself that it is only a story. She is then called down by her mother since the cake she had been baking was finished and leaves the Attic, only just missing Cornelius and Velvet, who take the coin and leave behind the Wheel of Fate book. Relationships Socrates Socrates is Alice's best friend and is always present whenever she's in the attic. They are very affectionate to each other, with Alice being able to hold Socrates without him struggling and petting him when they're sitting in the chair. Gameplay (PS2) Compared to the other characters, Alice doesn't do much gameplay wise. She is capable of being directed to the books as they're unlocked using the gamepad or left joystick. To carry them, the player must hold downward when prompted. She must then carry them to the chair in order to be read, either manually or automatically by holding up or pressing the jump button. She can also pick up Socrates carry him to the chair instead, which allows the player to view the cutscene archive. Gameplay (OSL) Alice retains her standard movement and actions in the remake: however, she's been given a number of new animations and can be directed to the shelf to read the Text Archive without having to pause the game. She also now simply sets books down on the floor where she stands rather than setting them down exactly where she picked them up. Sprites and Screenshots Characters - Alice and Socrates.jpg|Alice's in-game sprite, alongside Socrates Alice and Socrates.jpg|Alice sitting in the chair without a book in Leifthrasir Official Artwork and Merchandise OSL Soundtrack Cover.jpg Alice and Socrates Cookies.jpeg|Cookies of Alice and Socrates given out at the "Odin Sphere ~Invitation to the Attic Library~" Art Gallery event Alice Book Cover.jpg Trivia * She is voiced by Kazuko Kojima in Japanese. Her English actress is Wendee Lee, who also voices her mother and Queen Elfaria. * She is directly based on the little girl seen in the beginning/menu of ''Princess Crown'': both of them are reading a fantasy book series and they're both used as the story's framing device. * She is featured on the covers of both the first soundtrack released 2007 and the soundtrack for Odin Sphere: Leifthrasir. * A piece of official artwork from Odin Sphere: Leifthrasir that was featured in a December 2015 issue of Weekly Famitsu has a couple standing behind Alice, who are presumably her parents. The couple bears a startling resemblance to Mercedes and Ingway, which has resulted in a fan theory cropping up that Alice's parents are a reincarnated Ingway and Mercedes. ** This is, however, contradicted by the ending shown in-game where Mercedes is shown to have been reborn as the World Tree while Ingway is in the Netherworld resting at her roots, and both the artist and Vanillaware have neglected to make any comments regarding it. Category:Minor Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans